Deception
by Jagger3
Summary: Takes place before Aizen betrayed the Soul Society. He's annoyed with his little game and wants to pick the pace up. Thankfully Gin's there to help relieve some tension...


Aizen x Gin

Aizen stumbled into the squad 5 barracks and flopped face first on his bed.

"Aizen-Taichou!" Came a worried squeak.

Ever faithful, annoying as hell, vice captain Momo hurried over to her Captain. "T-Taichou?"

"My apologies Momo, I just had a long day. I did not wish to frighten you." Aizen said, his voice flowing with lies that his worshipper could never hear.

"Oh! No I was just worried…um…would you like me to start you a bath?" Came the timid reply.

Aizen rolled over and looked at Momo smiling, "No thank you, I'll take a shower."

Momo nodded and hurried out bowing. "Good bye!"

"Bye."

The door closed and Aizen's head flopped back on the pillow with a huff; stupid girl. He took of his glasses and his brown eyes examined the black frames; stupid glasses. He stood up and slipped his white captains robe off; stupid soul reapers. All of them, but two.

Aizen smirked, well more like one.

He shed his Shinigami outfit and walked to the bathroom, his bare feet padding lightly on the floor. He reached the shower and turned on the hot water at full blast. After adding some cold to balance it out, the plotting captain stepped into the steamy spray. "Ahhhhhh…" Came the satisfied sigh.

Aizen stood there, eyes closed, and let the scalding water run over his weary body. How tiring it is to live a lie every day, to pretend to care, to spin webs of lies and deceit. It really took a toll on one's mind and body. Aizen opened his eyes and glared at the tiled wall, "It will pay off."

"What will?"

"ACK!" Aizen exclaimed, whipping around, clutching the shower curtain.

"Oops. Sorry Aizen-sama." Gin snickered.

"Gin! Damn you! Gave me a heart attack…" Aizen wheezed, letting go of the shower curtain. It fell so that it covered his body like a drape, hiding everything waist and down.

Gin chuckled, "Can't have that now can we?"

Aizen huffed, "This is getting tiresome, I want to leave NOW!"

"But we can't, we must wait for…um…what's her name?...to come back!" Gin chirped.

Aizen face palmed himself, "You forgot her name again! Well I guess it doesn't matter…" He sighed, "So what do you want?"

Gin cocked his head and slipped off the sink where he sat, "Why do ya think I want somethin'?"

Aizen gave him a look. "Really?"

Gin's grin widened and he slipped off his robe, "Actually do you mind scooting over? I'm kinda sweaty…and it's irking me." Without further ado, the smiling captain shed his clothes and hopped into the shower, "Wow, ya really like hot water huh?"

Aizen watched him and raised an eyebrow "I do hope it's to your liking too."

Gin pressed up against him and purred, "Cut the act, it's really edging on me."

Aizen snickered and leered at him, "Best thing I've heard all day." He captured the silver fox's thin lips with his own lush ones, humming softly.

"So impatient…" Gin mumbled until giving in to the powerful man.

Aizen backed Gin up against the tiled wall as the steamy water fell upon them. He began nipping and biting his way down to Gin's chest, leaving a trail of Hickeys.

"Hnnnn…" Gin breathed as the brown haired man toyed with his chest.

Aizen came to the hardened nubs and licked and sucked hard, nipping occasionally.

Gin moaned softly and gripped the soaking wet brown hair, "A-Aizen-sama…"

Aizen hummed as his dick hardened and he leaned down to Gin's already erect manhood. The 5th division captain took his cock into his mouth and began sucking hard.

Gin arched off the shower wall with a faint curse, twining his hands into the thick wet locks.

Aizen smirked and slid his tongue along the length, teasing at the slit.

"A-Aizen-sama…" Gin murmured, "Stop teasing, neh?"

Aizen smirked and drew the cock out, pressing against his loyal companion and kissing him demandingly, "What exactly do you want?"

Gin smirked and twined his tongue with his leaders, "I thought I told ya to cut the act?" He shifted his hips, grinding into the 5th division Captain's erection.

Aizen's breathing sped up and he smiled dangerously, "Very well." He turned Gin around and pressed him against the wet tile wall, "Ready?"

Gin's fox like smile curled upward, answering the question.

Aizen impaled himself into the hot, tight ass and groaned. So…fucking…tight. He drew out and thrust back in, teasingly brushing Gin's pleasure spot.

The 3rd division Captain bucked and met Aizen's thrusts with his own hip movements. They moved in sync for a bit, gasps and moans filling the steamy bathroom.

Gin turned around suddenly as Aizen drew out and hooked his legs around the brown haired man's waist, spearing himself on the devious Captain's dick, "Ah!"

Aizen growled as pleasure began to rob his brain of his senses. He grasped Gin's hips and rocked his up and down; moaning along with the fox faced man's cries. "Ngh…"

Gin felt his gut clench, signaling his release, "A-Aizen-sama…"

Aizen smirked and slammed into Gin's pleasure spot with the last of his energy, earning a pleasured scream from his partner. The velvet walls clamped down on him and Aizen cummed deep inside the fox faced man, "Ngh!"

Gin drew back, and let his rubber legs give out from under him. He flopped to the bottom the bathtub and smiled lazily as water sprayed in his face, "Well tha' was fun."

Aizen smirked and sat next to him, turning the water off, "Indeed, now you better make yourself scarce, that wench is coming back."

Gin cocked his head as Momo's spiritual pressure grew closer, "Don' worry Aizen-sama, we'll be outta here soon!" he then tossed his clothes on with remarkable speed and zipped away just as Momo entered.

"A-Aizen-Taichou?"

Aizen smirked sadistically before resuming the innocent teddy bear look, "Ah, Momo. Wonderful timing."

A happy squeak emitted from his feeble minded vice-captain as she handed him a towel. "T-Thank you, Aizen-Taichou!"

Aizen rolled his eyes behind the shower curtain before securing the towel around his waist and stepping out, "Momo, be a dear and hand me my glasses. I can't see a thing."

Another lie of course. But no matter. Aizen thought, as his over eager vice-captain scrambled to get him his glasses. The lies will soon fall away like cobwebs, revealing the truth…soon…so soon. Aizen's inner self smirked sadistically as he pushed the glasses up his nose, Soon, it will all be over with…

The End.


End file.
